Heretofore, as a method for molding a molded material composed of a fiber reinforced plastic (FRP), there is known an autoclave molding method in which a number of laminated thin plate-shaped fiber reinforced plastics are heated under high pressure (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). This autoclave molding method is performed with an autoclave, in the interior of which high pressure and high temperature gas circulates.
In this autoclave, in a state where a molded material is arranged within a pressure vessel in which a high pressure and high temperature gas has been supplied from the outside, the high pressure and high temperature gas within the pressure vessel is heated and circulated. As a result, thin plate-shaped fiber reinforced plastics, which are laminated in a number of layers, are heat-cured and bonded, and a composite material can be obtained as a result.
As another method for heat molding a molded material, there is known a method in which molding is performed within a curing furnace with no pressurizing operation, and a method in which only a jig is heated to cure a molded material.